


I Was A King

by polkachipped



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, Because uh, Gen, HE IS, Its a good time, Swearing i think, basically i drive the king insane in this, darkiplier is an asshole, he has his moments but, i write him as an asshole very often, its really not a good time, oof, we all know its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkachipped/pseuds/polkachipped
Summary: the jims think the king of the squirrels is being haunted





	I Was A King

“Jim report, number twenty six: we’re investigating a certain  _ anomaly  _ in the Jimquarters.” He gestured around the twin’s office, making sure Camera Jim was following. Camera Jim squeaked as Reporter Jim brought the camera closer to his face for dramatic effect. “This time, we’ve noticed something…  _ new.  _ Something suspeeshy. Something… squirrely.” He let go of the camera, and Camera Jim waddled over to their office door. They could hear King’s happy hum through the walls as they slowly opened the door. Camera Jim zoomed in on King, who was sitting on the floor surrounded by squirrels, chit chatting happily amongst each other. The Jims waited in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

“Jim- are you  _ sure  _ the demon was following the Squirrel King? Jim doesn’t spot the beast!” Camera Jim whispered fiercely. Reporter Jim violently shushed him. “He  _ WILL  _ show up! We have to be  _ patience,  _ Jim. We have to be  _ quiets-” _

Reporter Jim’s sentence was cut off when they heard a loud creak in the building. They returned their attention to King, who jumped up at the sound, his squirrels chitting in alarm. The entire room seemed to dull as King whipped his head around. He seemed to be hearing something the Jims simply couldn’t.

“We observe this Ego’s strange behavior. Is he hearing the demons call out to him? Perhaps the ghosts of lovers past? Or maybe he’s crazier than we think?” Reporter Jim asked questions into the mic. A few seconds later, King shrieked, pressing his hands over his ears. “ _ NO!  _ I won’t listen to you! I don’t know who you are, but I won’t hurt them!”

The Jim twins quickly reacted as King ran down the hallway, his squirrels chasing after him. The Jims hopped and crawled and waddled after him, Camera Jim keeping the camera as steady as he could. They ran up the stairs, and through offices, and blasted through the studio only to go up more stairs, tripping and bumping over Egos as they went past. Squirrels stopped in their tracks and got lost behind on the way, not being able to climb stairs fast enough, or not wanting to hurt themselves.

Finally, King stopped and fell over on the roof of the building, panting hard. Only one squirrel had followed him all the way there. The Jims hid in the roof’s doorway, not wanting to be seen by King. They stayed deathly silent, not being able to speak  _ anyway  _ after that run.

Suddenly, King jumped up, his crown still on the ground and his cape waving in the wind. “Why are you  _ telling me this?  _ Why won’t you leave me alone?! I DON’T WANT TO HURT THEM!” He screamed into the wind. It was still silent, but King seemed as if he was still hearing something. Camera Jim made a mental note to go back and check the audio, he knew that you could hear ghosts through camera audio.

King stayed silent for a long time, but the Jims were resilient. They stayed, waiting for him to make a move.

“...And you  _ promise,  _ just one?” 

The Jims looked at each other in intrigue. 

“ _ THAT’S TOO MUCH!  _ I’d end up hurting them all,  _ ANYWAY!”  _ He yelled. Reporter Jim was trying to think of who he was talking about. His human friends? His fellow Egos? His trees? His action figure collection?

The question was answered when King picked up his only squirrel who was able to keep up with him. The squirrel immediately snuggled into his hands, attempting to comfort its king. King slowly struggled to move his feet towards the edge of the roof. He took in a shaky sigh, before dropping his squirrel over the edge.

It screeched as it fell to its death off the five story building.

“Goodbye, Teethy.” King said solemnly, tears running down his face.

The Jims quickly ran back to their office, panicked in fear of King and excitement of this developing story. They made a startled Bim jump as they slammed the door to their office and ran around excitedly. “The demon has King!” Reporter Jim said. “We must edit this immediately. We could hear the demon’s words!” Camera Jim added.

So, they did. Camera Jim did everything he could with the audio. But all he could hear was garbled, flat noises too distorted to even begin understanding. The only part that sounded like  _ actual words  _ was the part at the rooftop. 

“Why are you  _ telling me this?  _ Why won’t you leave me alone?! I DON’T WANT TO HURT THEM!” King’s voice rang through the computer’s headphones.

Static. And then…

_ “If you won’t kill one painlessly, I’ll kill them all painfully. And you’ll be my special guest to  _ watch.”

 

The next couple months, The Jims followed King again and again up to the roof. It happened once a week, then twice a week, then three times a week. They never heard more audio except a few caught words here and there. At the beginning, King cried for each squirrel death, calling out their names, but now he wore a neutral expression as he dropped the squirrel off the roof in an almost ritualistic fashion. He was up to  _ five times a week,  _ and the Jims were growing impatient with this story. Sure, it was exciting at first, but when is the  _ big reveal  _ going to happen? They wanted to develop and  _ upload the damned thing,  _ this would be one of their best stories-

The Jims shared thoughts were halted when King dropped to the ground and began mumbling something. Reporter Jim nodded at Camera Jim, and snuck closer with his mic to hear what he was saying. Camera Jim held and earphone to his ear and listened to the connected audio.

_ “I was a king… I was a king… I was a king… I was a king…”  _

The phrase was repeated over and over. Reporter Jim snuck back to his hiding spot on top of the stairs as Camera Jim’s eyes widened. “What’s happening?” He fiercely whispered. Reporter Jim brought the camera to him. “Jim log, number eighty seven. After months of being forced to kill his subjects, the King is now broken down, his sanity snapped. What does the demon have to gain from this? What could he possibly do with King’s squirrels? What effort has these sacrifices helped? 

“Well done, ‘King’ of the Squirrels. I applaud your progress.” A voice startled the Jims. 

Camera Jim brought the camera back to King’s slumped over figure. They see a creature materialize into existence behind him, his cold hands slowly clapping, looming over the broken King.

The area around the roof grew monochrome. 

“I didn’t believe in you, at first, but I suppose you’ll do anything if you’re threatened enough. Even, complete my threats  _ for  _ me. Truly, you are one of the dull ones.” Dark laughed, his aura fluctuating. The camera picked up nothing but static, so Reporter Jim began to take down notes to write into the report later. He’d be his own key witness. 

King didn’t move from the ground. He kept mumbling his mantra over and over again, ignoring Dark completely, but he wasn’t fazed. He stepped closer, leaning down.

“You’re wrong, actually, You were  _ never  _ a king. You were a fool with little mammals following you around. This exercise was necessary to show you the  _ bigger picture,  _ you see. You’ve forgotten that when you don’t listen to me, these things happen. You’ve forgotten what I’ve  _ done for you. _ Forgotten what I can help you with, if you’ll let me.”

King glanced up at him, all life, emotion, and soul drained from his eyes. They were unfocused and blurry. “What can you help me with?” he asked, his face blank but his tone shaky.

Dark smiled kindly, and held out his hand.

_ “Becoming a real King.” _


End file.
